New Emotions
by AlanahSherlockedForever
Summary: Sherlock's POV about the emotions he feels once reunited with John :
1. Love

New emotions 

A/N this is Sherlock's POV about the emotions he feels after being reunited with John

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from this, it is purely for your information

_Love _

_I feel love for the first time in my life_

_It's strange and sweet, it just feels so right and I never want it to go away_

_It surrounds me, almost choking me, and the best thing- I know he feels it too_

_The way he looks at me with those eyes those magic eyes not quite brown but dark blue, he turns me inside out just with a slight glance _

_The way his mouth turns into the cutest of smiles in a split second, yes, cute _

_The way his lips trace over mine and his breath flows over my face _

_The way his pulse becomes so rapid when I brush my hand against his face _

_I know he feels the same _


	2. Hate

A/N: Okay so this is the second of the emotions enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from it, for purely your information 3

_Hate _

_I feel hate for Moriarty for putting us through it, mostly John_

_I hate him for making me break John, for making me a monster _

_I hate him for giving me the nightmares and making my world one for a whole month_

_I hate him for not leaving us alone, who knows where we would have been now if he had? _

_But maybe he brought us closer? _

_I feel hate for myself- how could I put the man I love through a whole month of torture thinking I was dead?_

_I hate myself for it _

_I hate myself for crushing his world, for making him a mess, for returning the psychosomatic limp that I once took away, _

_I hate myself for lying to him_

_I don't think I'll ever forgive myself _

_Hate myself for breaking him, but he still loves me, still_


	3. Scared

A/N: we all feel it sometimes, even the great Sherlock Holmes

Disclaimer: do not own nor profit from it's just for you lovely people

_Scared, terrified even _

_I Sherlock Holmes feels scared? _

_I've only ever felt this way one time before- when I saw that hound, John laughed at me for it then but I know he feels the same now _

_I'm scared I won't be good enough, I've never had anyone before, how do I know what to do? _

_I'm scared he'll fall out of love with me, although from the past month and today that looks very unlikely_

_I'm scared I'll hurt him, I already have, I don't want to do it again_

_I'm scared someone will take him away, there's always been so many women after him_

_I'm scared that he's scared- I know he is he's never been with a man before _

_I'm scared of Moriarty coming back- I know he's dead and it's stupid but I am_

_I'm scared of being found and what's going to happen when I am- will they arrest me? Will they send me away? Will they take John away from me?_

_I'm scared that this is all a dream and I'll wake up some day _

_I'm scared that I'm scared _


	4. Happy

A/N: another emotion we all feel sometimes

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from it, just for you lovelies

_Happy _

_Well I always did feel happy around him _

_A happiness only he can produce, or a case a hard core case but even that happiness isn't as good as this_

_I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life_

_My smile is so big and heavy that it almost weighs me down, it covers the whole of my face and I see it reflected when I look at him and I can't take my eyes off him _

_It feels as though I have been waiting for this so long, well a month to be certain but even then I was never this happy_

_It was well worth the wait _


	5. Excited

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from it, it's all for you

_Excited_

_God so excited I just want to scream_

_I want to rip off his clothes right here, right now but I'm just going to have to wait _

_This is going to be so new and not dull at all, I'll make sure of that _

_It seemed so impossible yet now it feels so right_

_A thrill so unlike anything I have ever known _

_I am inspired, motivated and filled with enthusiasm_

_I think I might burst with excitement if I have to wait any longer _

_I want it to be special and just hope it's worth the wait_


	6. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own/profit its just for you

_Emotions_

_I don't feel them very often_

_I am not a very emotive person at all _

_But I feel them all now, what does it mean?_

_I'll just have to wait for the future_

_The future of Dr John Watson and Sherlock Holmes _


End file.
